


I'm right here

by Hellenaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Hospital, I'm so sorry, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, not canon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellenaa/pseuds/Hellenaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's liver is failing. He's in the hospital with not much time left if they can't get a donor for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Levi's point of view. [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2641004)

Today was a rainy day. It hadn’t been rainy yesterday, in fact it had been a surprisingly hot day for spring. It reminded me of last summer, when Levi and me had gone to an amusement park. It had been super hot and Levi had done almost nothing but complain about the heat, but I knew he was having fun. I could see the small smile that played at his lips.

I remember having our one year anniversary We’d spent it lounging around his apartment, and even though we both agreed to not buy each other anything we both ended up with presents for the other. I’d gotten him a T-shirt from his favorite band, and he’d gotten us both a necklace. It was a beautiful necklace that went together, there was one white wing and one black wing. I’d taken the white wing.

We would always make fun of eachother. I called Levi short, he’d pretend to glare at me before telling me I was too tall. I would always make a mess, and he would be there to scold me for making that mess and make me clean it up.

I remember getting sick sometimes, and Levi joking that I was pregnant; even though that was impossible. We laughed, god his smile was so bright.

I remember eating less and less. I remember the arguments over nothing because I was stressed over my own body, anxiety gripping my heart because I didn’t want to throw up again.

I remember the make up kisses and nights spent cuddling. The days spent on the couch instead of outside since I was too tired to go anywhere. Levi asking if I wanted to eat something, me refusing, him telling me I should see a doctor. I refused again.

I remember my first visit to the doctor. I’d insisted that I was fine, but he was worried and wanted me to get checked out. I was so thin. Skin a sickly colour. Waiting for the results to come in.

The frequent visits to the hospital and the long waiting list. The nights spent bent over the toilet as it got worse.

The day I was admitted to the hospital because I could barely function by myself anymore, to wait out my days until they found a donor.

I looked down at myself, the light blue hospital gown covered by a few blankets. They were warm and thick, but not enough to keep me warm. I was so fucking cold. The beeping in the quiet room that I’d long since gotten used to. The white floors, white ceiling, white walls, white uniforms.

White

White

White

The bed that was comfortable at first grew to be the one thing that would keep me up at night.

I couldn’t go outside anymore, not without help. I still got sick sometimes, wobbling over to the bathroom on unused legs to mostly dry heave into the toilet. The constant doctor checkups were terrible. The cost to keep me here were even worse.

Today was a rainy day. I looked out the window, it was pretty dark for three in the afternoon. Levi was coming to visit today, he hadn’t been able to visit much in the past week. I smiled at the thought. He was so worried for me and I couldn’t blame him. I looked terrible.

I wanted to see that smile again, I missed it so much. He didn’t smile anymore, I tried to get him to smile like he used to. Now it was just a sad smile that didn’t reach his eyes and he looked at me. I wiped at my eyes, I didn’t want to cry. Crying meant I lost water. I could barely keep anything down as it was.

I looked down at the ring on my finger, the last time Levi had been here he’d proposed to me, though he said he would repropose when I got out of the hospital, because this was a shitty place to propose and even he could do something more romantic than this. I’d laughed a bit and agreed.

Maybe I would take a nap before Levi got here, I was really tired. I didn’t want to fall asleep while he was here. I was about to shift to lay down before I heard an ambulance outside.Then there were nurses running around everywhere.

“We’re going to be putting you under after we move you to the operation room, okay Eren?” A nurse had come in, looking unaffected by the sounds of chaos outside. Or was it that I was just so used to the quiet in the room that I forgot what it was like outside?

She hooked everything to my bed and started rolling me with the help of another nurse. I heard bits and pieces of things.

‘Car crash’

‘life threatening’

‘probably not gonna make it’

‘just down the street’

‘male’

‘short’

‘black hair’

“Levi?” I called out, but no one responded. No, Levi was okay. Right? Yet my heart race quickened. I wanted to believe that, but he should have been here by now.

“Eren, calm down. It’s okay.” The nurse said as we moved into the room, she held a needle to my I.V bag. This was too convenient. Where was Levi?

“I had a visitor coming, do you know where he is?” I asked, she’d put whatever was in the needle into my I.V. I was already sleepy. They moved me onto a different bed, hooking me to more machines, my vision was blurry. I looked around, I could hear me speaking but I wasn’t sure what it was.

I saw more people come in, with a stretcher. My vision cleared for a moment for me to see blood clumped black hair, and a small frame I was all too familiar with. Maybe I was screaming his name now. I didn’t know. He was placed on a similar bed to mine, close to me but with space between. I managed to look towards him, there was so much blood. He looked towards me.

No.

No.

No!

I moved my arm, it felt so heavy. Touching his hand, it twitched and held mine back. His eyes were closing. So were mine.

“I love you, Eren. Don’t be scared, I’m right her-” and I was plunged into darkness.

 

My eyes opened, and all I saw was white. Why was it always white.

White.

White.

White.

I was in the same hospital room I was used to, the usual beeping filling the room, but it was more frequent. I breathed in, my chest didn’t hurt. I was hungry, god damn I was so hungry. I sat up slowly, feeling a tightness around my body. There was a bandage there. They finally found a donor?  I smiled, now I could leave. I could go outside. I could see Levi. I could-

Red. He was covered in red. Tears sprung to my eyes, why was he covered in red? No. Why was he there?

_‘we found you a donor’_

_‘there’s been an accident’_

_‘male’_

_‘short’_

_‘black hair’_

_‘not gonna make it’_

“LEVI!” I was screaming now, sobbing. People rushed in, more white things. I didn’t want to see them anymore. They restrained me, I was trying to get away. I didn’t want to be here. Why did that have to happen. Why did he do that? Why did he leave. I wanted him back.

_‘I love you, Eren. Don’t be scared, I’m right here.’_

He saved me, he was a part of me. I stopped resisting, laying in the bed now. He was here. My hand touched where the incision would be. I love you too.

  
Levi had been in a car accident, in critical condition with nothing for the doctors to do but wait till he dies. He pleaded that they transplant his liver into me, so that I would be able to live. To this day, I still feel him. I touched my forehead to hive grave. “Don’t be scared, Levi...I’m right here, and you’re right here too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm sad now. Don't mind me, I should be writing other crap but apparently one shots are all I'm able to do right now. lol


End file.
